epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E13 - Captive
Welcome back! Here's the recap page if you missed the last episode or want to catch up on the series :) ---- Lucidus walked into the camp, dangerously unloading an entire clip into the air. Barry was out fishing and Jason was talking to Sierra and Lexi in his tent. Sierra and Lexi stepped out of the camp and Lexi returned and pushed Jason’s wheelchair out. “Oh how I love seeing you in that thing.” Lucidus walked up to him, crouched down to his level and patted the sides of Jason’s face, which carried a steel and determined gaze, unaffected by the playful patting of Lucidus. “Alright!” He stood up and looked at the crowd. “Pay up!” Barry and others walked out carrying a net full of fish. “What the fuck is this?” Lucidus looked at the net which contained half of the usual amount they receive. Barry didn’t reply, instead he looked at Lucidus with the same look Jason gave him. Lucidus walked around the camp, twirling his pistol around his hands. He checked all the tents, and most came up empty. He looked at the camp’s people, and there were only a few at the camp compared to how many there were the previous week. “Where are they?” Lucidus rushed Barry and screamed in his face, the fire from his breath headed Barry’s face. Barry didn’t answer, but continued to give the gaze. “Where are they!?” He swung a punch at Barry and Barry ducked it, learning from last time. Lucidus grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed Barry to the ground, a cloud of dust formed around his body and he put a knee on his chest, keeping him down. “You don’t want to talk?” Lucidus stood up and Barry stayed on the ground, trying to catch a breath. Lucidus walked over to his soldiers, and one of them handed him a small dagger, one that fit in the palm of Luc’s hand. Lucidus walked back over and sat back on Barry’s chest, and leaned in close to his face. “So you don’t want to talk?” He cracked his knuckles. “Fine.” He lowered the dagger down to Barry’s face and got closer to Barry’s eye. Barry shook but kept the steel gaze. “You want to talk know?” Lucidus got closer to Barry’s eye. With no reply, in one quick motion, Lucidus swiped, and sliced open Barry’s left eye. Optical fluids ran down the side of Barry’s face as he tried to shut his eyes closed when he screamed. “No no no.” Lucidus whispered. “Keep quiet, we don’t want to scare anybody.” Lucidus smirked at the crowd that gathered around him that was in fear, some crying, some held their hand out over their eyes, but everybody watched, and nobody stopped Lucidus, his massive frame and brutality were enough to keep their retaliation at bay. Lucidus looked back at Barry, who’s tears were now blood. “We’re not done.” He raised the small dagger into the air above his head and brought it down fast, stabbing straight through Barry’s eyelid, into his eye, scraping the bone of the eye socket. “DO YOU WANT TO TALK NOW?” Lucidus screamed into Barry’s bloodied face. Barry opened his eyes, both of them. His left eyes was unrecognizable, it was red with a shiny liquid on top of it. All the skin around the eye was stained with blood, but Barry looked up at Lucidus, tears of blood running down his face, and delivered the same steel gaze as before. Lucidus shrugged and raised the dagger one more time, aiming for Barry’s right eye. “Stop.” Jason interjected calmly. “They’re at a camp down the coast, I don’t know the details, but they walked that way, about ten miles.” Jason pointed to the left end of the beach. “See, Leprechaun, your Jap friend here learned his lesson already.” Lucidus smirked. “I’m Scottish.” Barry swung a punch at Lucidus and knocked him off of his chest. Barry stood in the sand, his shoeless feet waded through the blood soaked sand, then into his tent. About halfway, Barry dropped, succumbing to the blood loss, and a few people rushed over to help him up and drag him to the ICU tent. “What do we do sir?” Ximena approached, her hands healed, now holding a machine gun. Her skin was dark, half-black, and she was wearing her light brown hair in a ponytail, a military hat holding it into place. “We stay. Let them make the first move, they heard the gunshots, they’ll be coming soon enough. But for now, you sons of bitches” He motioned towards the camp “will be led by us.” He waved his hand toward the car behind him, which pulled up and parked in the center of camp, right in front of Jason’s tent, destroying the smooth pathway made for him. “Y’know, you guys don’t have it as bad as Evol told us. You’ve got water, food, and shelter, and some damn find shelters if I do say so myself.” He looked at all the sturdy and secure tents and huts. “We’ll be taking most of these for ourselves.” He tossed his backpack into Jason’s tent. “Where’s Negative?” Lucidus looked around. “She’s supposed to be monitoring you guys. You know where she went?” Jason wheeled his way over slowly, his wheels getting stuck in clumps of dirt and twigs. He leaned is as much as he could towards Lucidus, and with a smirk that took off his steel gaze he muttered loud enough for him to hear, “She’s fucking our men now.” To which Lucidus responded with a punch to Jason’s face, but he never took the smirk off of it. ---- “Here’s how things will be working out.” Lucidus walked in front of the line of survivors who were tied up and on their knees in from of him. “Since you are all so keen on leaving, which is clearly something you don’t want us to do, we’re going to play a different game. Gone are the days where you guys give us food. And you want to know something? We never actually ate your food, we threw it out, we don’t want it. We have at least a 2 years supply of food left at our camp, plus we have a garden, you think we need your left over fish? Hell no. Now you guys are prisoners, nothing else. You will remain tied up until one of your ditching friends comes back for you guys. We will feed you once a day, and you will not leave your tents, understood? If we see you outside, you will be shot.” He motioned towards the ring of soldiers that stood at the edge of the camp. “You will only leave you tent when given permission, to either work on the Scot or do some chores. Am I clear?” The group didn’t move, they continued to look out towards the sea. Lexi was already hungry, and she couldn’t imagine only one meal a day. “Also, if you’re a woman, you best believe we’re going to take advantage of that. You people are not in our protection let me make that clear, you are kept prisoner and we are your wardens. But in this prison, you’re going to wish you were dead. So you better hope your buddies are coming back for you.” Barry was sitting on the ground, he had a bandage that was wrapped around his head over 20 times, and he struggled to loosen his bonds. He looked to his left and Jason was positioned upright next to him who was also attempting to free himself. Neither of them had a plan, they were just trying to get that far, then go from there. Barry’s wrists were already getting rope burns from twist around so much in them. Max looked from the bushes, observing the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He constantly wiped away droplets of sweat from his forehead that curved around his eyebrow and into his eye from running the entire 10 miles. Max was fit, but not that fit. He leaned closer to get a better look at Barry who had something white wrapped around his face, then a soldier walked only five feet from him, and Max got startled but regained control of himself when the soldier didn’t see him. Barry was catching glimpses into the jungle at Max. He was surprised and happy to see him, but he couldn’t express it. “Well fucking excuse me, I didn’t know my question was interfering with your train of thought.” Lucidus bent down and backhanded Barry across the face, pushing his face to get a direct view of Max. He raised his head that still had blood dripping down from his eye and tried to hold the gaze with Max for as long as possible. Max tapped his forearm like a watch and circled his fingers around. “Give me some time” he signaled. Barry looked back at Lucidus who was waiting impatiently for his question to be answered. “I said, do you understand me?” Lucidus sounded arrogant. “Yes.” Barry said, and Max slipped back into the jungle and ran back to camp. ---- “They’re all alive, Barry is injured. They’re being held captive by Four Stars.” Max sat down with Captain. “Why?” Captain inquired. “They want us to come back to go get them. It’s an obvious trap.” Max began drawing a map of the campsite. The graphite from the pencil scratched out squares for the tents, and 20 or so circles represented the people. A star in the middle of one represented Barry. “His eye’s injured, probably blind in it. Unless it was an accident, Lucidus probably did it to get information.” “Do you know if he gave any away?” Captain looked close at the map. “Well clearly Lucidus stopped at some point, or else he would be blind in both eyes.” “When do we save them?” Max turned to Negative, who had just stepped into the camp. Her shirt was tied in the back to make it smaller, and her stomach was exposed. Her short legs were rolled up, and she had a large belt wrapped a few times around her hips that carried a gun on it. “Well we need to get them when they least expect it. They’ll be on guard for at least a month. Lucidus’ work ethic isn’t exactly prime, so he’ll get lazy after one month, maybe two. We need you to go back every so often and check on them Max.” Max’s skin was drenched in sweat from running the total twenty miles in a few hours. He was wavering, his breaths were short and he was burning up, the sun was getting to him. Taking a deep breath and accepting his fate, he agreed. “They’re being tied up, kept in their tents like prisoners. I don’t think Lucidus is messing around at the moment.” Max included into the conversation. Captain cleared his throat, put his face in his hands for a few seconds, debating his options. He ran his fingers through his pepper hair that was no longer pulled back, but now long and shaggy. He rose, straightened out his uniform and shook Max’s hand. “Thank you for informing me on the situation.” Max nodded and left the tent. “Do we need more weapons?” Negative asked. “No, it’s too late, I assume they have already learned that you came with us, you won’t be sneaking back into Four Stars any time soon. We’ll just have to make do with what we currently have.” Captain looked a little frustrated, his hair was a mess and there were wrinkles in his forehead as deep as canyons, and his age was finally showing through his skin. “There’s somebody I can talk to.” Negative said. “You broke her fingers, remember her?” The Captain shot up to attention, immediately recognizing Ximena and the moment he tortured her, held her captive, and starved her. “Yes. I do.” He said solemnly. “She can help. I can go now, catch her by sundown, she can get us what we need.” “And what makes you think she wishes to help us?” “Because we’re sisters.” ---- Thank you guys for reading, as always, comment on what you thought about the episode, and I'll return with Episode 14, Reclaim, soon. Until then, have a great day! :) Category:Blog posts